Caleb Dragonheart
History Born in 4E 201 right after Alduin was killed in Daggerfall.Although way back in the Merethic Era his Ancestor Omega Dragonheart particapated in the Great Thu'um War.Although most people consider it a legend by most people the Great Thu'um War was when other Dragonborn mad ethere own Thu'um Language.They called it the Phoenix Language and called themself Phoenixborn.A war started between them for misuse of the Thu'um.The whole battle took place in the sunken land of Tempor.The war lasted 4 years until people of the Phoenixborn and Dragonborn and made another Language,A darker language.They made the Shadow Language and were called Shadowborn.When he Dragonborn and Phoenixborn realized this they teamed up and went deeper into the war.The Shadowborn were nearly impossible to beat,Even both powers combined wouldnt destroy them.Then they realized that they had to create an artifact.They combined the Thu'um of all three Languages and created the Amulet of the Ancients.This was worn by Omega Dragonheart who lead both sides to victory against the Shadowborn.After the war however something stirred in Tempor.All the Thu'um shouts going on woke up a sleeping beast.This beast name was lost in history but destroyed Tempor sinking it into the sea.Omega Dragonheart and Beta Phoenixsoul were the only survivors.They settled down in Tamriel and found wifes and got married.Eventually the family's werent able to use thu'ums anymore.Genrations past and Caleb was born,The only Dragonheart to be able to use Thu'um in 3 Era's.He started his journey at 18.He joined the Legion and was put in orders to save Dawnstar from a Dragon.He slayed the Dragon with an Ancient Nord Sword he had since he helped the legion clear a cave.Afterwards he absorbed the soul of the beast revealing him as the Second Dragonborn.He was called by the Greybeards and learned to used the Way of the Voice.After simple training he was called by the other Dragonborn who trained him to use Shouts he thought he couldnt do.Him and the Dragonborn went on quest together.Eventually they fought a Dragon that wasnt listed.It was a Black Transparent Dragon with Red eyes.The Dragonborn died fighting it and Caleb almost did too.Although he was able to pull off a blow that would knock the dragon to defeat.This Dragon was later listed as a Shadow Dragon.They had only one weakness,Combined shouts.Caleb defeated him with this mix:Fus yol tiid(Force,Fire,Time).He eventually was summoned by the blades to kill Paarth as the last Dragonborn didnt.He didnt want to so instead he called a meeting and made peace between the Greybeards and Blades.He now fills out Legion quest and helps other people.You can usually find him travelling. Weapons #Dragonbane- His Ancient Nord Sword that he enchanted to Absorb Souls and give Fire and Ice damage #Deathblow- Long Bow enchanted to Poison #Piece of Amulet of the Ancients- gives the ability to use Dragon Shouts at incredible strength Deathblow.jpg|Deathblow Dragonbane.jpg|Dragonbane Setup His usual setup is Dragonbane in his left hand and spells(Usually Flames)in his right hand,Either wearing Dragonscale or Imperial Legion Studded Armor Friends --- Enemy's ---